A Very Unfortunate Love Story
by Rima Akien
Summary: This story begun long before the woes began and picked right back up after the sea foamed question mark. One might say to have your fate intertwined with a Baudelaire would be to have a very unlucky life, but yet the budding love was still there despite all grief and disbelief.
1. The Introduction

I got this story idea from my RP with Nathaniel Croft, who's FC is Liam Aiken, who played Klaus in ASOUE the movie. And his attitude if one very much like Klaus Baudelaire as well. And when my fangirl kicked in... I created this.

Please tell me what you think.

* * *

For those who know of the woeful- in this case meaning "very difficult, unkind and miserable"- tales of the three Baudelaire orphans one would have never guessed there had been a time before, during or after their escapes from peril to have any kind of romantic endeavors. But this romance for a long time thrived without any knowledge to the three Baudelaire children.

You see this story began long before Count Olaf was introduced into their lives; when the Baudelaire parents were still roaming the halls of the extravagant Baudelaire home, when the children would spend their time with each other in the library, have dinner in the dining room, and Mr. Poe would come to visit for dinner parties. This story is very much different from the unlucky tales the children had for three years, for it had begun before and continued on after it. One might say to have your fate intertwined with a Baudelaire would be to have a _very _unlucky life, but yet the budding love was still there despite all grief and disbelief.

In the dreary city the Baudelaire children were initially raised in, a young ginger haired girl with dancing blue eyes and silky milken skin had also grown up. Her name was Allie Oswald.

Her parents were very much alive, unlike the Baudelaire parents after the enormous fire and she did not bounce around- a phrase which here means "lived with distant relative after distant relative, place after place running from an evil man trying to steal your fortune and end your life"- like the Baudelaire's. But I seem to be getting ahead of myself. For if you were to understand how it all began in the romance between Allie Oswald and Klaus Baudelaire, we must return to a time where they were only children, of only twelve years of age…


	2. Magnificent Meeting

I got this story idea from my RP with Nathaniel Croft, who's FC is Liam Aiken, who played Klaus in ASOUE the movie, and his attitude if one very much like Klaus Baudelaire as well. And when my fangirl kicked in... I created this.

Please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own ASoUE but the character Allie is mine.

* * *

**Part 1**  
**Six years ago…**

Lydia and Charles Oswald were prancing around their room- and their house- getting ready to go to the dinner party of their friends, Bertrand and Beatrice Baudelaire. Lydia wore a sequenced cocktail dress, while her husband looked dashing in his top had and coattails. Just down the hall, in a bright yellow room, an eleven year old girl with bright sapphire eyes and drowning in a shortwaist dress with a sunflower patterned full skirt with puffy petticoats under. Her back shiny shoes taped on the floor as she walked around. Allie marveled at her reflection- which here means "stared at herself in the mirror, liking how she looked in the outfit"- as she pulled up her bouncing rolling waves of red hair to lift up to the back of her head and have strands cascading down in random but elegant ways.

Allie's parents never had to worry about their daughter's attire when they were invited to elegant occasions for she always dressed herself in sophisticated ways. On a normal day Allie would dance around the Manor halls in sundresses with pastel colours and ribbons, little Mary Jane shoes never scuffing the floor. She liked to dress in plaid skirts, button-down blouses, knee highs, ballet flats and bows for school. And on special occasions, such as tonight, Allie would pull from her closet one of her pretty dresses.

Her parents seemed to like the Baudelaire family very much, they have dined with them a number of times and spoke highly of all three of their children. They've told her Sunny; with her tuff of blonde hair was quite the adorable little newborn, Violet, the eldest, was quite the inventor, and Klaus, the middle child and the only boy was a very avid reader. Beatrice Baudelaire, their mother, was said to be very nice and beautiful and her husband Bertrand was charming and witty.

When it was time to go, Charles, Allie's father, opened the backseat door for him daughter and proceeded to close it after the small girl climbed in, while her mother got in the passenger seat. They were not too far from the Baudelaire Mansion but far enough that it could have been a very boring ride for Allie if she had not brought with her person- which here means "in her little blue cloak's hidden inside pocket"- her red leather bound writing journal. It had little notes sticking out in random places, the book was thick with worn and tattered pages and there were even loose leaf pages that were folded inside of it with notes, making it even thicker. Inside of this journal Allie held her calligraphy, story ideas, favorite quotes, poems and the every now and then personal note. This book paired with her fountain pen entertained her greatly, so much so that she can often get lost within its depths somewhere in another dimension between this world and that. For you see just as the Baudelaire children each had their own trade- a word which here means "things they like to do for pleasure"- such as; inventing and reading, Allie Oswald liked to write.

She enjoyed reading of course, very much so actually. But though the tale of misfits and information were welcoming, they were seen more as a way for her to help her writing. After all it is incredibly true that the more you read the better you write, and the better you speak. Therefore it was also well known that Allie Oswald's speech was fluent and verbose- meaning she liked to use big words and everything she said rolled off the tongue and was easy to comprehend.

She jotted down noted of the things she liked to see out the window of her father's car window. She wrote as much detail as she could before it flashed by so that when she needed to describe something similar in a story or other she could refer to these notes. However when they pulled up to the front of the Baudelaire Mansion Allie's pen at first was flying across the pages before she ended up staring up at it in awe- pure amazement. The Mansion was so enormous and beautiful with its outer gothic designs, she could never jot down everything she wanted to describe the right way.

Her mother was the one that held her out of the car this time as her father turned off the roaring engine. The area was still empty, so they knew they were the first to arrive. As a family; Lydia, Charles and short Allie Oswald walked up to the Baudelaire Mansion and rapped on the door, her father's hard knuckles echoing with the wood. It was only a moment that ticked by, they could hear the scuffle from beyond the wood, children calling from the halls and parents responding, and the door opened.

In the door way stood a black haired, brown eyed boy and glasses. He wore a grey wool pull over on top of his blue button-down collared shirt which was tucked into his black slacks. The only things that made the look elegant were his bowtie and shine black leather shoes. "Hello," He said looking at the two adults with a straight spine, when he turned to Allie, who though was the same age, was still a few inches shorter, he introduced himself. "I'm Klaus Baudelaire."

Allie's face was pink from her collarbone to hairline, her little ears tipped with scarlet.


	3. Interesting Introduction

I got this story idea from my RP with Nathaniel Croft, who's FC is Liam Aiken, who played Klaus in ASOUE the movie, and his attitude if one very much like Klaus Baudelaire as well. And when my fangirl kicked in... I created this.

Please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own ASoUE but the character Allie is mine.

* * *

**Part 1  
Six years ago…**

In the door way stood a black haired, brown eyed boy and glasses. He wore a grey wool pull over on top of his blue button-down collared shirt which was tucked into his black slacks. The only things that made the look elegant were his bowtie and shine black leather shoes. "Hello," He said looking at the two adults with a straight spine, when he turned to Allie, who though was the same age, was still a few inches shorter, he introduced himself. "I'm Klaus Baudelaire."

Allie's face was pink from her collarbone to hairline, her little ears tipped with scarlet.

It was Charles who was the first to speak among the Oswald family. He reached over and patted Klaus on the shoulders and with his gruff voice told him; "Hello young lad, it's very pleasant to see you again. I hope we are not intruding by arriving so early." He said as his wife smiled and ruffled the boys chocolate colored hair. Klaus ushered all of them in, Lydia's heels clicking on the wood, Charles' dress shoes tapping and Allie's tapping as she shuffles shyly in behind her parents.

Klaus gestured toward an open doorway where he told the Oswald parents where his own folks were. The two Oswald parents gestured for Allie to go have fun and her mother kissed the top of her head. When Allie and Klaus were left alone it was an awkward moment of silence. If we were to be a fly on the wall- or maybe perhaps hiding in the hallow wall adjacent to where they were standing, beside Mrs. Baudelaire favorite painting, peeking in through a hole as small as a pinprick- you would be able to hear the sounds of clattering footsteps, a wailing baby and chatter from around the house yet see that none of these noises were made by nor Klaus Baudelaire or Allie Oswald, for neither of them had even made the slightest of sounds in fact. They were quieter than one would be when hiding from a mass killer with a deadly harpoon gun, though not quite as dangerous. But if you've ever been in such a silence you know just how hard it is to break it. So, the two stood there, struggling in their minds, thinking of the proper thing to say to the other.

Like a coo of a dove, a chiming voice sliced through the air, "Allie."

Klaus looked up at the red-haired girl, who seemed to be the source of the voice. "My name." she said softly. "My name is Allie." They were simple words, it was a less than common way of introduction, but later it would be these words that would later change the luck of the three, soon-to-be, Baudelaire orphans.

Sky blue eyes met deep brown, there was a sense of recognition there, where two people acknowledge the other with their whole being, before them was a flicker of something indescribable to the two children at this tender age- as if both knew there was to be something to come from this meeting. Of course, not one of them understood this feeling or just how true it would be later in their lives…

Had the moment continued there may have been more to see in their eyes, but it was not to be. For it was at that moment the eldest Baudelaire, at the age of 14, Violet came down the stairs in her party dress, with the tiny baby in her arms that was newborn Sunny Baudelaire. "Hello." The teen said as she hit the last landing with her shoes. She went up to Allie and held out her hand, "My name is Violet, and you are?" She spoke politely, as she had been raised.

You see, having such an enormous fortune and being very popular in the eyes of the townspeople, the Baudelaire children were raised to be very sophisticated and proper as they should be. Even Sunny who was only 2 weeks and some odd days old stopped wailing when in the presence of others. Allie of course, though not as wealthy, was also raised in proper behavior and shook the girl's hand. "Allie Oswald." She said in her thick accent, she let her gaze wonder to the middle Baudelaire again who was staring at her, as if trying to decipher some odd code.

"Why don't we all go into the library for the meantime?" Violet suggested, Sunny cooing in agreement and Klaus nodding. The three Baudelaires led Allie down the hall.


	4. Captivating Connection

I got this story idea from my RP with Nathaniel Croft, who's FC is Liam Aiken, who played Klaus in ASOUE the movie, and his attitude if one very much like Klaus Baudelaire as well. And when my fangirl kicked in... I created this.

_I am not sure if the writing style's slipped a little but I really hope everyone likes it. I'd especially like to thank **Fahiru** especially who reviewed every single chapter. I really hope that this lives up to expectations._

As for the appearance of all three Baudelaires: I was not sure where I was going with reference to their features but I wanted Klaus to resemble the books and guess I haphazardly switched with Sunny's to the movie. But I am still quite pleased with the work, and I hope this gave more foreshadowing and beginning point to the connection they [will] have.

The next chapter will be the end of Part 1- and we will be skipping in time o after the Snicket Series, so their appearances will differ even more because it will be when Klaus is 18, which is a full 3 years after the Snicket Series. I'm not sure what to do with Beatrice yet- Beatrice Snicket, not Baudelaire- Since I have no real plan for her in the story, any help or requests?

Please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own ASoUE but the character Allie is mine.

* * *

**Part 1  
Six years ago…**

If you have ever been to the Baudelaire mansion before, its destruction, you might say that your favorite part of the house would be the gothic architecture. Or perhaps the grand, with its lovely china, long cherry wood table and the hanging chandelier that sparkled from every angle. Or it could be the hidden doorway in the third room to the left on the second floor where you shared a fleeting moment with a man whom you loved but did not return your feelings to you but to the owner of the house.

None of these, however, were Allie Oswald's favorite. The moment she stepped foot into the Baudelaire family's enormous library she knew she need not explore further to be able to say this was her favorite room in the entire mansion.

The library's walls were not even visible, for every available space held another book case, another shelf, another desk or table and each one had a book filling each space to the brim. There were ladders with wheels at each wall, so that one may reach the highest books. Downy- which here means "so soft you might feel as if you were floating on a cloud"- chairs were scattered around the room and at each long table were polished wood chairs. On the front side of the mansion was a large peaked window, the frame of which still stands in the rumble today, that would give view into the wondrous room, inside on it's still rested a patterned seat cushion.

From between the binds of the books peeping from the eyes of a Shakespeare painting, one could see the small redhead's breathe catch in her throat, her blue eyes wide in amazement. Back in the Oswald Manor, even years later, you would be able to see the miniature library that was Allie's room- with the shelves and bookcases of books with gold lettering and her lined notebooks in drawers and boxes with her swirling scrawl on every page. However, even a room full of impressive books and interesting imaginative writing could not hold a candle to the grander of the Baudelaire library, a phrase which here means cannot compare or compete against.

Allie, with her chiming voice, squealed with pure glee at the sight that was before her, "This is beautiful!"

And, indeed, it had been. Every detail was worked on very diligently by Bertrand and Beatrice, something the entire family had took pride in. The eldest Baudelaire verbalized their pride and thanked the Oswald girl for the compliment just as she always had and how she would have if you or I would have done the same. Something was different from every other time though, for unlike every other time, Violet was not the only giving their guest a charming smile. Klaus Baudelaire stood there with the smile Beatrice adored, just as she had said at another dinner party a year or two before in the presence of three siblings and their dear friend.

He gestured with open arms toward the small visitor and spoke in his voice that has yet to age at the time, "What would you like to read?" It's possible that his eyes shined behind his thin wired glasses with a spark, just as it was possible another writer had in his own eyes when he first met the woman who would eventually perish in flames.

Allie fingered the red leather journal in her hands, dated close to these events there were various poems, scraps of which were later recovered after many years in a quaint home not too far from the mansion, which might make one suspect her response would be a book of elegant poetry. It was just at this moment that the two children had passed a book with reference notes in perfectly boxed letters. At the time she noticed it, of course, Allie could not be sure that it was Klaus' handwriting, but the scribbling had interested her enough to inspire a musing. "Something about the way people write." She asked, looking up at him past her black lashes, a look that had made the boy dazed for the faintest of moments.

With a voice dazed, as if he were trying to think past the fog that might have been in his mind, Klaus asked for assurance, "You mean graphology, correct?"

She most likely looked up at him with her childlike disposition and gave an embarrassed smile; her blue eyes peeked past her black lashes. "Is that what it is called? I guess so." She nodded approvingly as he led her straight towards the requested books, having known the library like no one else.

The other two Baudelaires, baby Sunny and Violet, watched the scene unfold. It was like magic they had only seen their parents present: Where two people just complimented each other so well it was obvious to absolutely everyone in their presence. As Allie and their brother began to bow over several books on the study of handwriting- something that would help a man steal your identity, but you I hope would study it for all better reasons- the two Baudelaire girls returned to their previous activities, which were Violet's sketch of her new invention and Sunny teething on a wooden spoon and her feet.

It was not long before-  
"Children! Dinner is ready!" called an immaculate voice from the other room, the children all looking up at once. Sunny began to whine before Violet had the chance to scoop her in her arms and turned to her brother and their guests, her ribbon still in place in her hair.

"Mother is calling us, Klaus. We should all go." She insisted seeing the two others hesitation to leave the library. With a nod however the boy knew that he should and left everything as it was for their return, Violet's shoes already tapping out of the room.

The brown eyed boy turned to the ginger haired girl with a tentative smile, "We can come right back after supper." He soothed but she smiled with such brilliance before skipping off after his sister it left him in awe, his glasses slowly sliding down the bridge of his nose, brown eyes wide and cheeks the ever slightly shade of peach pink.

"Are you not coming?" Allie asked, poking her head back around the doorway to look at him with his blue eyes. Smiling wider he nodded briskly and walked over to join her and lead the way to dinner with the other guests.

"But of course."


End file.
